


K is for Keelhaul

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [11]
Category: Golden Age of Piracy RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied Violence, Intimidation, Keelhauling, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The merchant shrunk back from the mean-eyed man in front of him, thinking that he should have taken his sister's advice and stayed home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	K is for Keelhaul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malkontent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

The merchant shrunk back from the mean-eyed man in front of him, thinking that he should have taken his sister's advice and stayed home.

"I don't know," he insisted.

"Lies!" The pirate, the infamous Captain Low, slammed a fist on the table. "Do you know what it is to be keelhauled?"

He nodded slowly.

"You think, maybe you'll drown, eh? Well you won't. You'll be ripped to shreds by barnacles, and if you live and don't answer me then, by god I'll do it again!" Low grinned sadistically. "So you'd best tell me now, you sniveling puppy – where's the gold?"


End file.
